Wizard  Wireless Instant Messaging
by skulblaka222
Summary: The course of true love never did run smooth, Midsummer's nights dream, Shakespeare.A LilyJames Fanfic with a twist. I really suck at writting summaries. Anyway hope you enjoy.
1. The Mysterious Meeting of the silver st

"_The course of true love never did run smooth."_

Shakespeare, Midsummer nights dream 

A/N like the wizard wireless except it's gone upgrade; I thought that it would be better than having 'muggle' computers and have something like the wizard wireless radio. Basically I wrote it because I love all the Instant messaging fanfics and wanted to write my own, but I wanted it to be different. I wanted it to be half cannon with the story. Anyway please don't flame… and please review, I'd love to get reviews as they make my stories all more the worth, plus it'll make me update:) Constructive criticism welcome.

It was the first day of the weekend, but it did not feel like a one as the seventh year students were working as hard as ever to complete mountains of homework, in preparation for their N.E.W.T.S. The exams themselves were not until months after the christmas holidays.

Stress seeped through the air like a Basilisk's venom through the veins.

The warm, spring air flew tantalizingly through the enchanted windows which thought it amusing to watch students stare out of them longingly.

Gryffindor common room was packed with students forcing their brains to memorize various spells and magical history.

The only person who was not stressed was a fiery redhead, with emerald eyes scanning her wad of notes. She had just finished a particully hard five pieces of parchment essay, on the properties of moonstone and their use in everyday potions, for her favourite class; potions.

Lily sighed, one down.

It was time for a break, she thought, after all she had finished the essay and written her opinion paper on Elfish welfare for history of magic, plus last night she had read the _"twelfth night_" by Shakespeare for Mugglestudies.

She closed a particully heavy volume on transfiguration, marking the page with a silver fox shaped bookmark and got up.

Lily opened the portrait door, and headed down to the library, a quiet spot to answer her emails and maybe someone would be there to chat.

She reached the library and opened the satchel she was carrying, and set a bulky object on the table in front of her.

To the normal eye it looked like an old style typewriter, Lily gave it a tap with her wand and whispered her password. The typewriter came to life and a computer screen shaped like an A4 piece of paper appeared.

She looked into her emails. There was one from Professor Mcgonagall reminding them about the Transfiguration paper due after the holidays, and her friend Amy Saul had sent her an email complaining how much the exams sucked and how she couldn't use WWIN. The WWIM (Wizard Wireless Instant Messaging) was a new magical invention from the wizard wireless company. This year the wireless had been added to the supply list as to be used relaxation and mostly to post important dates, as the notice boards were always so full of Quidditch notices, and most were missed. It also allowed the student to sign up for various clubs and post lost items and recommend spells and share work.

Lily wondered if anyone was on.

She signed on…

**Lilypad signed on**

**Lilypad:** Hey anyone one on?

** Silverstag signed on do you want to chat or block them?**

Who was Silverstag? She had never heard of them. Curious about the mysterious identity she tapped the chat button on her screen.

**Silverstag:** hey Lilypad!

**Lilypad: **who is this?

**Silverstag:** your knight in shining robes. Lol!

**Lilypad:** rolls eyes fine if you don't want to tell me, I guess you're the only one on so I'll talk.

**Silverstag:** I knew you'd warm up to me. :)

**Lilypad:** you are so full of urself.

**Silverstag**: No I'm not!

**Lilypad:** ok, ok don't get your wand tied in a knot. sigh

**Silverstag:** what??!! I demand you tell me!

**Lilypad:** you remind me of someone, arrogant, big head, superior…

**Silverstag:** HEY! That was mean. I am so leaving!

**Lilypad:** but you're different… you are all those things… but you seem funny and nice.

**Silverstag**: you loveeeeeee him!! ;)

**Lilypad:** WHAT? I don't love anyone! Just who are you?

**Silverstag:** I told you before…Ms Lilypad

**Lilypad:** what my knight in shining robes? LMAO! You are adorable! ;)

**Silverstag**: aw! You think so? I'm so touched…maybe you do have a heart somewhere in that chest of yours, locked away for the perfect man? Hint: me… cough

**Lilypad:** you are really sweet… compared to that toe rag! fumes

**Silverstag:** James Potter?

**Lilypad:** how did you know? Are you a leginimins?

**Silverstag: **No, unfortunately. But you pretty much yell it around for every one to hear. He's not too bad of a guy, when his not pranking people left, right and centre. I used to know him quite well…

**Lilypad:** you mean he was your friend?

**Silverstag:** something like that my radiant Lilypad.

**Lilypad:** WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!

**Silverstag says:** it is your WWIM name… Ms Lilypad.

**Lilypad**: I give up! I prob. Should go now… talk 2orrow?

**Silverstag:** same time, same place, Lily.

Lilypad has signed off.

**Silverstag: **……. Is anyone else on?

TheRatisback signed on TheRatisback: Hey Prongs! 

**Silverstag:** apart from Wormtail??!?

TheRatisback signed off 

**Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back signed on**

**Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back**: Hello Mr mysterious Silverstag.

**Silverstag**: hey pads!

**Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back:** sooooo? Did you tell her?

**Silverstag**: no, but she's coming back tomorrow.

**Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back: **you can't keep it from her forever!

**Silverstag:** I've only chatted to her once! Besides I think she likes her Mysterious Silverstag.

**Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back**: fine.

**Silverstag:** what?!

**Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back**: I don't what's wrong with you mate, we're fighting off all the hottest girl's in the school, but you keep consistently going for the one that hates your guts. Why keep pursuing where the trail disappeared a long time ago Prongs?

**Silverstag:** because, she is like no other girl, with that flaming red hair and emerald eyes…

Pads I love her.

**Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back: **What's the point of loving someone who doesn't love you back?

**Silverstag has signed off.**

**Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back:** oh great just go and ignore you best friend!

Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back has signed off.


	2. The soft side of James Potter

**A/N Ok guys second chapter, contains DH spoilers even through I'm sure by now everyone has read the book. Reviews are my Best friends! ;)**

A large brown tawny owl hooted.

Sirius Black jumped three feet into the air, swearing loudly. "PRONGS! What the hell is with that bloody bird waking us up at three in the morning just to give you mail from your parents?!" he shouted, taking a great gasp of air.

James ignored Sirius shouts of protest, while he scrabbled around for his glasses and opened the window. The handsome brown owl by the name of Øyvind, had been given to James six years ago, from his parents. He landed on James bed and held out his leg, obediently. James rubbed the sleep from his eyes and undid the letter. Øyvind gave a feeble hoot and flew out the window to the owlery.

Once Øyvind had gone, all the Marauders crowded around his bed to see. James turned it round in his hand feeling the parchment, wondering who it was from… " Oh just hurry up and open it Prongs," exclaimed Sirius, " Wormtail might die from anticipation over here!" he said rolling his eyes. The excited Wormtail looked very red and disgruntled, looking at Sirius with mortal hate.

James undid the unprinted red seal at the back and pulled the parchment out. Mooney, Wormtail, and Padfoot waited for the answer to why the hell they had been woken at three in the morning. "What is it Prongs?" asked Remus Lupin. James had a look of pure shock on his face, in fact… "Shit, no this is the wrong place, it has to be…" tears started welling up in his eyes. The other Marauders looked at each other with concern; it was not like James to cry.

Mooney put a hand on James' shoulder, " what is it Prongs?" he said. James thrust the parchment into his face.

Mooney began to read the others over his shoulder.

As they read down their faces turned from concern to disbelief then understanding and finally grief.

The letter read:

_To My Dear James, my only son,_

_I have grave news, you will probably be informed in the morning, but I thought you would like to know now in the comfort of your dorm mates. Your father as you know, like all aurors has been sent out to track down Voldemort and his followers and report back to the ministry. The good news is he found three of the Voldemort's highest order Deatheaters and brought them in. Unfortunately Voldemort got air of this and tracked down your father personally, on his way back to headquarters. He fought valiantly but it wasn't enough…_

_your father was struck with an Avada kedvra curse, while fighting, a battle no single auror has won._

_Lots of love from Mum_

The marauders were struck. They did not know what to do. The parchment had terrible tearstains that blotched some of his mother's writing.

Sirius curled up on his bed as a dog, and allowed James to stroke his jet fur, something he never let anyone do. Wormtail took his rat form and went down to the whomping willow to get a few bottles of firewhisky out of the secret stash.

James drank deeply.

The following morning just as his Mother had predicted, Professor McGonagall informed him again.

James left for the library.

He pulled out his slick looking WWIM.

He just hoped Lily was on.

**Silverstag signed on.**

**Lilypad signed on**

**Pureessence signed on **

**Silverstag:** hello again Ms Lilypad. :)

**Pureessence**:who are you and what the hell are you harassing my friend for?

**Silverstag:** Harassing!?

**Lilypad:** it's alright Ama.

This is the guy I was talking about.

**Pureessence**: Mr sensitive? The cute one? The one you were talking about all yesterday?

**Silverstag:** oh Ms Lilypad you flatter me. I've never been loved by any girl except for my great Aunt Sarah! LOL

**Pureessence**: is this guy for real, he seems… well ok.

**Silverstag:** so have I got the stamp of approval, from ur mum…

**Pureessence:** WHAT?! How dare you!

**Lilypad:** LMAO!

**Pureessence**: you guys are just horrible!

**Pureessence has signed off**

**Silverstag:** whoops… sorry… I mean I was just joking… 

**Lilypad:** don't worry she'll be fine.

**Silverstag:** your amazing, you really understand people… well most.

**Lilypad:** ha ha, you flatter me. All my friends know I'm a fiery red head, who prob. Doesn't think before she acts!

Is there something wrong?

**Silverstag:** …

**Lilypad**: what is it?

**Silverstag:** can I tell you something?

**Lilypad:** sure, why don't we meet up in person.

**Silverstag:** not such a good idea, you prob. would hate me.

**Lilypad:** why would I ever hate you? your different to anyone I've ever talked to. You're a nice guy Silverstag.

**Silverstag:** sigh

Silverstag signed off The+half+blood+prince signed on 

**Lilypad:** hey Severus.

**The+half+blood+prince**: what happened to Sev? (laughs)

**Lilypad**: Severus we're not Friends any more, you know that.

**The+half+blood+prince**: but Lily…

**Lilypad:** I gave you your chance, I don't want to be friends with a person who hates my blood.

**The+half+blood+prince**: Lily it's not like that!

**Lilypad:** then what is it? I used to pity you, but you took your path and I'm taking mine.

**The+half+blood+prince**: I can change…

**Lilypad:** you were given that option a long time ago Severus, how can you just come back here and expect me to talk to you after you had teased me in front of your friend and wrote mudblood on the cover of my book? Tell me that Severus?

**The+half+blood+prince**: I was naïve.

**Lilypad**: that's funny you weren't when you first told me that you would never do some of the things you have done.

**The+half+blood+prince**: but I love you Lily.

Lilypad has signed off 

**The+half+blood+prince**: I love you… I always have.


	3. The Moonlit discussion

**A/N Warning: death!! (well… mentions.)**

**Ok I'm done. Hope you enjoy and hope you review as it will make me update, no reviews to me equals no interest. Constructive critism welcome. **

It was midnight and two Gryffindors stirred restlessly in their beds. Lily Evans crept out of her bed, and pulled on her winter cloak. She shut the door to dormitory number 7, a bulky bag over her shoulder. Lily had never gotten in trouble neither had she wandered the corridor at night except for her prefect duties. She crept down the stairs and pulled back a tapestry to revel a shortcut, which led to the library. She pulled a bulky typewriter out of the bag and began to type.

**Lilypad**: I bet no-bodies here… I don't mind. I just want somewhere to let out my feelings.

Lily was talking to herself, her hand shaking with grief.

**Silverstag signed on**

**Lilypad**: hello?

**Silverstag**: Hello Ms Lilypad are you ok?

**Lilypad**: what on earth are you doing online at this time of night?!

**Silverstag**: the question is why are you?

**Lilypad**: touché.

**Silverstag**: what does that mean?

**Lilypad**: oh it's french for you got me…

**Silverstag:** so then Ms Lilypad why are you here on this fine half moon midnight?

**Lilypad:** first of all "Mr. Silverstag" call me Lily, since you have already guessed.

**Silverstag:** sorry… Lily.

**Lilypad:** I'm here because I can't sleep.

**Silverstag:** something bothering you?

**Lilypad**: No! it's just my pet rabbit… died.

**Silverstag**: (rolls eyes) you are so bad at lying Lily.

**Lilypad**: even if something was wrong why would I tell you? a complete stranger!

**Silverstag**: true, but why would I ever tell anyone and who else do you have to trust?

**Lilypad**: why are you doing this to me! What have I done to get you interested?

**Silverstag**: dunno… your friendly personality, your witty humor… someone to talk to.

Lily stared at the screen and typed three words, which took her so long to type.

**Lilypad**: my Mum died.

**Silverstag**: oh Lily I'm sorry. I would give you a hug… well… but I can give you this cyber Hug

**Lilypad**: thanks, I trust you.

**Silverstag**: I know how you feel.

**Lilypad**: how? How do you know what it feels like to have your family ripped from your arms, and a sister that blames you for it?

**Silverstag:** Lily I know how it feels trust me.

**Lilypad**: how can I trust you when you can't even tell me your name?

**The-rat-is-back signed on **

**The-rat-is-back:**hey James?

**The-rat-is-back**: oh crap…

**The-rat-is-back signed off**

**Lilypad**: James!? James Potter? How could you, you filthy lying toerag!

**Silverstag:** Lily, I didn't lie to you I do know what it feels like!

**Lilypad**: how do you know a heartless little, prank playing, conceiving GIT!

**Silverstag:** My father was killed by Voldemort! Does that make you trust me? Or are you never going to?

**Lilypad**: … why did you lie?

**Silverstag:** because… because if I didn't you would have never of talked to me

**Lilypad**: ….why would you want to talk to me?

**Silverstag:**Lily I love you. Please will you go out with me? None of what I've said tonight is a lie or any thing for that matter.

**Lilypad signed off.**

**Silverstag:**Lily?

Lily ran, tears streaming down her face she couldn't believe it, how could he be so cruel?

His hazel eyes taunted her, and his cute ruffled black hair and how he adjusted his glasses with an awkward smile…

_Oh god_ Lily thought. The thing that she would not do, she had sworn to herself for six and half years.

Petunia was right, it was her fault her parents were dead. If she hadn't become a witch… if she hadn't excepted to go to Hogwarts, Petunia and her would still be friends and her parents alive.

She looked at her wand she felt like snapping it in half, but doing that would snap her in half. She loved Hogwarts and its mystique, she just wished that Tuney had come too.

She sat down in a corner of the library and tears fell thick and fast, she felt alone.

Something warm touched her shuddering frame, it felt like a hand.


	4. Operation Padfoot’s Saul

**A/N The cliffhanger is over. This is so fun to write, I wish I got more reviews though, since what's the point of writing something if you don't know what people think?**

**Its Christmas people. Hope you enjoy! ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter even through I wish I did…**

Lily looked up her face still stained with tears, cascading. The hand had given her a shock but it felt like something familiar.

James logged out tucking his WWIM inside his bag. He had to find Lily and… he didn't know what. Something painful inside him that compelled him.

He cast a finding spell, then finished it by saying, "Lily." James' Holly Dragon heartstring wand spun in his hand, it's tip casting a golden light over the dusty shelves.

It pulled him to a slight hunched figure.

He extinguished his wand, tucked it away, and reached out.

Lily Looked up at him, her face pale her emerald eyes softened to a pale green by sorrow.

Without hesitation, she allowed him to hold her as she sobbed and stroke her hair.

Under his malicious glint, a single tear fell beneath the rim of James Potter's glasses.

They stood together silhouetted under a feint ray of moonlight joined in sorrow and understanding.

**Lilypad has logged in**

**Silverstag has logged in**

**Lilypad**: James? 

**Silverstag**: yeah My Lily Flower.

**Lilypad**: James!

**Silverstag**: sorry, Lily but you are my Lily Flower.

**Lilypad**: thanks for last night, you were really kind.

**Silverstag**: any real friend would have done it.

**Lilypad**: … James, you can call me Lily flower it's kinda nice.

**Silverstag**: YES! One thing left to tick off my list. ;)

**Lilypad**: so now I'm important enough to be on your all-important daily planner? LOL!

**Silverstag**: no! I mean yes…. Sorta.

**Lilypad**: so, what is the last thing on your list?

**Silverstag**: well…

**Lilypad**: don't waste my time.

**Silverstag**: will you go out with me? I promise I won't hex anyone I'll even not do snivellious…

**Lilypad**: I know you won't…James.

**Silverstag**: You really are great…

**Lilypad:** in what way?

**Silverstag**: you're just beautiful and amazingly smart and kind, well at least you were to everyone else.

**LilyFlower**: you really are sweet. :)

**Silverstag**: you changed your name!! For me!

**Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back signed on**

**Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back**: wats up guys… hang on Lily is talking to Prongs and Lily isn't shouting!

**Silverstag**: Ms Evans to you!

Lilyflower: um… James, or Prongs you don't need to be so formal. Call me Lily Sirius. **Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back**: Siriusly? **Silverstag**: that is so old Pads! **Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back**: what did we talk about nicknames of nicknames! **Silverstag**: whateva. **Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back**: so, so, are you guys together? **Lilyflower:** yes Padfoot, I can call you that can't I? **Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back**: sure Lily Flower. **Silverstag:** NO ONE BUT ME CALLS LILY, LILY FLOWER!! IT"S IN THE CODE! **Lilyflower**: LOL, James is so cute when he fights with his friends for me. **Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back**: I knew this would happen, prongs, a girl would get between us! **Silverstag**: LOL! Prongs not even Lily would get between our friendship. **Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back**: wow you are a good friend. I would! LOL **LilyFlower**: I am I going to be ignored? **Silverstag:** sorry Lily Flower… **Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back**: soz Lily for Prongs normally nothing gets between him and his Lily flower. I think you deserve better… a.k.a. me? **LilyFlower:** I'm sorry Padfoot but I already promised someone else. **Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back**: damn! Why am I so good looking and yet I have not got such a nice girlfriend, I'm jealous Prongs mate. Pureessence signed on 

**Pureessence**: hey Lily!

LilyFlower: hey Ama.

Pureessence: you changed your name how come?

Silverstag: Hey Saul!

**Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back**: hey Ms Saul!

Pureessence: Black, if that's you…hang on if that's Black, Lily! Silverstag's James Potter!

Lilyflower: I know Ama.

Pureessence: But Lily, what about our, we won't ever go out with the Marauder, even if they were the last choices on the planet, unless they stopped being toerags!?

Lilyflower: James is actually really nice…

Silverstag: oh thanks my Lily Flower.

Pureessence: you betrayed me! fumes

**Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back**: your so cute when your angry:)

Pureessence: shut-up Black! If you think I'd ever love a shaggy dog like you!

**Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back**: your hurting this puppy dog.

Pureessence: you have no tact black!

Pureessence has signed out

**Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back**: why do I always lose?

**Padfoot-is-bringing-sexy-back** signed out

**Lilyflower:** aw poor Padfoot:)

**Silverstag:** those two are so cute even though they are compleate opposites.

**Lilyflower:** we should get them together!

**Silverstag**: now ur talking, but how. Pads is completely fallen but what about Saul?

**Lilyflower**: have any ideas?

**Silverstag:** we should lock them in a closet…

**LilyFlower:** too cliché! We have to make Her see the good side of Padfoot.

**Silverstag**: always the hard option, the locking of the closet is always so simple!

**LilyFlower**: does Sirius have a soft side?

**Silverstag**: um… is that a question?

**LilyFlower:** James we have to somehow get them together.

**Silverstag:** Operation: Padfoot's Saul

**Lilyflower**: Perfect.


	5. A Lily, not a Rose

**A/N a little cliché, but here is ur Chrissie present, hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… unfortunately**

It was Midnight. The moon hung high above the still trees of the forbidden forest.

A slight breeze played across the ground of Hogwarts, whipping Lily Evans cloak.

Her hair shone scarlet against the pale light and her eyes a deep emerald.

He was there waiting for her, glasses glinting in the clear night, his jet hair windswept and his features perfect.

Lily flung herself into his open arms, nearly over balancing him.

"Wait here" he whispered to her.

Leaving her and disappearing into the forests shadows.

It seemed an age he was away from her.

However, just as she began to shiver in the night air and wonder if he had really played a trick on her, he returned.

He wrapped his own cloak around her and gave her a white Lilly, not a rose as it was too cliché. " Why a Lilly?" she asked twirling it in her slender fingers and making it hover a few inches and then fall back into her open hands. " Because Roses are not as special as you, they are too thorny and hurt." He said, blushing as it didn't come out how he had pictured it. She took his hands and smiled at him, and lent in and kissed him.

Lily woke up sunlight poring in through her curtains lighting them the colour of blood.

It had been a week since James had given her the Lilly, and she had been not been able to concentrate in classes. Professor McGonagall had yelled at her several times for "day dreaming." It was now Saturday Morning the weekend again and she had a ton of Homework. She thought of the kiss and smiled secretly to herself.

**Silverstag signed on **

**Lilyflower signed on.**

**Lilyflower:** Hey My handsome stag.

**Silverstag:** Hey Lily Flower

**Lilyflower**: why are you called prongs anyway?

**Silverstag:** I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you that.

**Lilyflower:** well then ask your other friends for… permission.

**Moony signed on**

**Lilyflower**: hey Remus

**Lily'sSilverstag**: hey Moonster! LOL!

**Moony**: Code 6!

**LilyFlower**: awww! You changed it for me? I love you.

**Moony**: did I interrupt something prongs or are my eyes deceiving me?

**Lily'sSilverstag**: Moony you owe me a sickle!

**Moony**: damn, does she really love you or is she confunded?

**Lilyflower**: Remus believe, no matter how academic your friend might be he could never lay a confundus charm on me.

**Moony**: grumbles

**Lily'sSilverstag**: don't worry Moony she doesn't Know about ur furry little problem.

**Lilyflower**: u mean Remus' a werewolf? I've known 4 ages.

**Lily'sSilverstag**: I swear I didn't tell her Moony!

**Moony**: I know she knows, she guessed ages ago, be4 u in fact.

**Lilyflower**: it was sort of obvious Remus.

**Moony**: yeah I know. I remember watching your surprised face when u caught me eating raw meat. LOL.

**Lilyflower**: oh the memories! Anyway… Moooony! We have a slight prob.

**Moony**: with wat?

**Lily'sSilverstag**: Pad's is in Luv!!

**Moony**: why doesn't that surprise me?

**Lilyflower**: he's in luv with Ama

**Moony**: ah, and u need my wonderful match making skills?

**Lily'sSilverstag**: LMAO! U? M-Mer?

**Lilyflower**: more how do we reveal his tender side to her?

**Moony**: Siriusly? Is that a question?

**Lily'sSilverstag**: groans

**Moony**: Love potion? Cupboard?

**Lilyflower**: Moony!

**Lily'sSilverstag**: why do they eva take the simple way out?

**Moony**: hmm, Pad's sensitive side….Mission Impossible

**Lily'sSilverstag**: CODE 6!!

**Moony**: ur the 1 who said it 1st.

**Lily'sSilverstag**: wat's the matter Moonster, don't like the tone of ur own voice?

**Moony**: sighs

**Lilyflower**: this is getting nowhere!

**Lily'sSilverstag**: I'm here 4 u.

**Moony**: ur just saying that cause, you always take her side, even if u started it!

**Lilyflower**: sigh again, this is getting nowhere.

**Lily'sSilverstag**: what if we do it during a quid ditch match? Both Saul and Pad's play for Gryffindor…

**Moony**: and that has wat significance to this convo.?

**Lilyflower**: actually it does but wat would Sirius hope to achieve all he does is show off.

**Moony**: how'd u 2 get 2gether?

**Lilyflower**: believe me Remus it would not work.

**Lily'sSilverstag**: if only he had as much respect as he did with us as he did with girls.

**Lilyflower:** That's it!

**Lily'sSilverstag**: 4 some reason I get the feeling I'm not goin' 2 like ur idea.

**Lilyflower:** James, you have to not be nice to her, and get Sirius to stand up 4 her. He would wouldn't he?

**Moony:** if it's true, then yes.

**Lily'sSilverstag**: why me? Why not you or Moony.

**Lilyflower:** several reasons:

1: I'm her best friend

2: it would be out of character 4 Moony and she would suspect

3: ur Sirius best friend so if you do and he stands up for her, she'll see it as respect.

**Lily'sSilverstag**: why did I ask why?

**Moony:** Good luck Prongs! ;)

**LilyFlower**: do it for me, James.

**Lily'sSilverstag**: fine, but if it doesn't work, we are doing the love potion/ cupboard idea!

**A/N soooooo? Did we like? Because if you would like to see what happens, I need some reviews, so I know if some major changes need to be made, constructive criticism welcomed, so hit that blue button.**


End file.
